Tempete
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi]Un soir d'orage...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : hm… T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour mon tit hamster bis, pour la booster pour sa thèse !**

**Résumé : rentrer de mission peut… **

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Avis de tempête.**

¤

**Maison de… pas très loin du QG des Preventers du Luxembourg, 18 août, AC 200**

¤

Un orage violent.

Un éclair blanc.

De l'eau partout, partout et des vêtements trempés.

Un corps en sueur et sale, en uniforme kaki froissé et boots sales aussi – empruntés à l'hôpital -, à peine rentré d'une mission bien plus longue que prévue.

Un corps fatigué.

¤

- …

¤

Un corps qui essuie ses pieds consciencieusement sur le paillasson.

Une main aux doigts calleux et aux ongles sales qui palpe le mur, près de la porte, en quête de quelque chose.

Une clé sortie d'une cachette secrète glissée dans une serrure.

Un cliquetis.

Un murmure.

¤

- Douche… dorm…

¤

Une porte qui s'ouvre dans la pénombre.

Un corps happé à l'intérieur, sans même avoir le temps d'ouvrir l'interrupteur.

¤

- oof…

¤

Un corps plaqué contre une porte qui claque.

¤

- Que ? _Hein ?_

¤

Un autre corps emboîté à lui en force, en douceur, sans l'écraser.

Un corps en débardeur vert et cuisses nues, humide de la douche qu'il voulait désespérément prendre.

Un corps de dynamite, aux odeurs de poudre, de santal, de citron.

Un corps propre, lui, qui sent bon, qui va être souillé à force de se frotter à lui.

¤

- Mais ?... _Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?_

¤

Des mains militaires et minutieuses inspectent, méthodiquement l'homme en uniforme.

Des mains sous pilote automatique.

Des mots prononcés, coupés par la foudre.

¤

- Ça …

¤

Les doigts calleux glissent dans des mèches plus longues, plus folles que dans son souvenir

pour palper le crâne, le front, les tempes à la recherche d'hématomes.

Des mots répétés.

¤

- Ça va...

¤

Les doigts découvrent un visage plus mince, accentuant la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant d'effleurer des pommettes hautes, une bouche pleine…

et accidentée.

¤

- Aie…

¤

La lèvre inférieure est légèrement coupée, les risques du métier.

Le frôlement s'attarde et un bout de langue frôle accidentellement l'index inquisiteur, qui dévie lentement vers le menton, la gorge…

Mais pour poursuivre l'inspection, l' « inspecteur » doit reculer, pour une meilleure liberté de mouvement.

Mais même libre il était entravé : il ne peut ni toucher, ni vérifier. Ni sentir.

Les vêtements cachent la vérité. Les vêtements cachent la peau. Les mains se crispent sur le col de chemise avant de repartir à l'aventure.

Une voix se fait entendre.

¤

- Attends…

¤.

Les mains semblent dans leur monde.

Elles touchent où elles peuvent,

les bras

_recouverts_,

le torse

_recouvert_,

Le ventre

_rec.…_

Toujours pas de peau, alors les mains s'affolent.

Des mains folles d'inquiétude, à présent frénétiques sur un corps immobile, abasourdi, peut-être en état de choc.

Des mots qui tentent de retenir des mains.

¤

- Att...

¤

Un souffle qui se fait plus court.

Un éclair déchire un peu plus le ciel mais d'où ils sont ils le voient à peine.

Un mot.

¤

- Vivant.

¤

Les mains inquiètes ne veulent rien entendre mais elles murmurent pour que l'autre comprenne.

Murmurent par leur bruissement sur cette chemise froissée et ce pantalon fané.

Elles veulent glisser sur la peau encore trop loin pour en sentir la chaleur rassurante.

Elles veulent voir par le toucher, en partie parce qu'il fait bien trop sombre pour bien voir avec les yeux.

¤

- Désolé. Pouvais pas… _prévenir_

- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

¤

Et pourtant les yeux fixent le visage même s'il ne distingue que les contours. Fixent très fort. Fixent à faire peur.

Mais l'homme contre la porte ne craint pas le danger, même s'il est curieusement immobile, les bras le long du corps,

attendant peut-être que la frénésie cesse d'elle-même.

Les mains sur lui et la bouche contre son oreille, l'empêchent de penser.

¤

- Tes vêtements m'énervent.

¤

La chemise est déboutonnée et comme les boutons ne veulent pas céder, celle-ci est littéralement arrachée.

Les mains s'engouffrent dans l'ouverture laissée, palpant un corps athlétique, fort et harmonieux : des pectoraux bien dessiné, un torse musclé, des abdominaux taillés au laser.

Les mains réveillent les hormones même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elles cherchent.

¤

- Stop. Sally m'a laissé rentrer, je suis clean.

¤

« Sally a » ? Sally _qui ?_

Les mains révèlent un corps un peu plus mince, plus musclé que dans son souvenir.

Un corps superbe, parce que vivant, malgré les cicatrices ça et là, près d'un mamelon, quelques impacts de balles sur une épaule et le haut d'un bras et une estafilade un peu trop près du cœur.

Routine… routine qui fait plus mal que d'habitude. Routine qui poignarde, transperce, déchire alors que l'entaille n'a fait qu'effleurer la surface.

Les mains folles hurlent quand la voix n'est que souffle, décollent le corps blessé de la porte pour envoyer valser la chemise sur le sol.

Pour mieux voir, mieux sentir.

Tout sentir.

« Sally a » et « l'inspecteur » s'en fout.

¤

- Laisse-moi vérifier.

¤

L'inspecteur a eu peur, très peur.

Son cœur bat trop vite lui qui a pourtant l'habitude des sensations plus que fortes.

Des sensations fortes oui. Pas des _émotions _fortes.

Si violentes. Si contradictoires.

Pas de rage ni de haine inhumaine envers qui que ce soit.

Pas la haine d'une éraflure sur un cœur, un corps qui en avait connu d'autre.

Qui avait connu bien pire.

Un homme contre une porte chuchote encore à défaut de bouger.

Et le tonnerre qui gronde.

¤

- Tu as assez « vérifié ».

- Non.

¤

Le corps contre la porte ne sait plus où donner de la tête alors il la rejette en arrière et peste quand il se cogne un peu plus fort.

Il ferme les yeux sinon il va tourner de l'œil.

Il avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud.

Les mains l'affolent en même temps qu'elles l'inquiètent. Jamais le propriétaire n'avait été dans un tel état.

Jamais.

Les mains n'écoutent rien, n'en font qu'à leur tête.

¤

- Arrête…

- Non.

¤

Un murmure, comme un secret entre eux.

Les mains se précipitent sur la ceinture et la débouclent un peu trop violemment. Le bouton saute, la fermeture explose et un pantalon se retrouve soudainement aux chevilles.

Les mains ne font confiance qu'à elles-mêmes. Elles ont besoin de toucher pour appréhender, analyser.

Sally était médecin et pourtant elle n'était rien.

Rien.

¤

- Laisse-moi te toucher.

¤

Les mains glissent partout où elles peuvent pour compter les blessures : un bandage ici, sur une cuisse, une coupure là et une brûlure sur une hanche…

Un chuchotement.

Tout bas.

Tout bas.

Comme une prière païenne.

Une supplication trop douce pour ne pas être forte, déterminée.

Désespérée.

Et la pluie tombe fort,

Fort,

Fort.

¤

- _s'il te plaît_…

¤

Les mains arrêtent leur course folle sur la taille et le corps s'emboîte à nouveau tout doucement.

Une tête aux cheveux plus sombres se pose soudainement au creux d'une épaule soignée, qu'il avait envie de lécher, comme un animal, pour pouvoir la guérir.

Le cœur bat toujours très vite et la respiration se fait haletante.

Les mains du blessé, qui jusque-là ne faisaient rien, s'agrippent aux poignets pour ôter en douceur les amies étrangères sur son corps.

Une voix ferme, même si le corps contre le sien devient doucement incontrôlable.

¤

- Assez. Je vais bien.

- Pas moi.

¤

L'inquiétude rongeait autant, si ce n'était plus que la jalousie, surtout quand un ami avait infiltré un groupuscule terroriste pro colonies « Force 5 ».

Les Preventers avaient fait ressortir son passé de terroriste coloniste. On connaissait son nom de code, pas sa véritable identité mais il avait fallu qu'il change complètement son apparence.

Il avait coupé ses cheveux et s'était grimé en brun aux yeux marron.

Il s'était fait faire un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière, un autre sur la langue et un dernier juste sous la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne s'était pas rasé quelques jours avant que la mission ne commence.

Il était devenu virtuellement méconnaissable.

¤

Il avait ainsi été recruté pour saboter la célébration du cinquième anniversaire de la création des Nations Unies de la Sphère Terrestre, considérées comme une trahison à la cause des colonies.

Une simple infiltration sous le nom de « Caleb Doe » ex pilote 04.

Une arrestation, un démantèlement, il manquait au QG quelques éléments pour pouvoir boucler le dossier. Routine.

Mais un ami ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille.

¤

« Flashback »

¤

_- Envoyez-moi à sa place. Il coordonnera à distance._

_- « Il » ne coordonnera rien du tout. J'effectuerai ma mission comme prévu. En solo._

_- Il ne saurait en être autrement. Départ demain, 04h00._

_- Bien mon Général._

_- …_

¤

Le missionné était rentré chez lui, furieux, suivi de près par son ami.

Ils s'étaient alors disputés méchamment et le manque de confiance avait été évoqué.

¤

_- Pour qui te prends-tu ? De quel droit remets-tu en question mes compétences, sans parler de l'autorité du Général ?_

_- Je me prends pour un Agent Spécial, expert en missions d'infiltration, ce que tu n'es pas. Tu es au pôle stratégique._

_- Tu me prends pour un bleu après tout ce temps ? Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour faire des missions en solo ? Je les ai réussies sans toi, tu sais ?_

_- Le terrain n'est pas ta qualité première. Je ne comprends pas que Une…_

_- Merde, Trowa, tu ne te dis pas que mes compétences seraient adéquates ici? Si je n'étais que stratège, je serais déjà mort._

_- Tu es connu._

_- Ah, la belle excuse, Mr le clown en perpétuelle représentation._

_- …_

_- Le problème c'est moi, hein ? Après tout ce temps... je ne pensais pas avoir à te prouver quoi que ce soit, Trowa._

¤

Et quand une raison « valable et acceptable » avait été exigée, le questionné avait répondu froidement.

¤

_- Les infiltrations solo c'est plus mon domaine. Toutes tes années de service ne changent pas le fait que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. On ne t'entend jamais quand d'autres partent seuls en sous-marin, là c'est moi alors branle-bas de combat ?_

- …

_- Si le Général me fait confiance en me connaissant moins bien que toi, alors je sais à quoi m'en tenir, Trowa Barton. Merci._

_- …_

_- Je vais en mission, comme prévu. Et en passant… ton « expérience » tu sais où tu peux te la mettre. _

_- Sûrement où je mets tes états de service, Quatre._

¤

« fin du flash-back »

¤

Le corps fatigué l'avait envoyé paître et le soir même il entrait en infiltration, avançant son départ de plusieurs heures.

Des mots de trop, des mots de trop. Des mots blessant l'intégrité et la fierté de l'un, de l'autre.

Des mots violents quand on ne savait pas quoi dire.

Quand la seule raison pour laquelle on ne voulait pas qu'il y aille était tout simplement parce qu'il ne le « sentait pas, qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ».

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, parfois mieux valait être blessant que ridicule.

Trowa l'avait laissé partir sur un coup de sang en restant campé sur ses positions.

Sept jours. Il était revenu plus de six mois après. Et il s'était senti coupable et la culpabilité brûlait mieux qu'une lave en fusion.

Et l'orage qui redouble.

¤

- 184 jours, 12 heures, 34 minutes, 55 secondes. 4428 heures au lieu de 168, Quatre.

- La mission est un succès.

¤

Trowa s'était fait un sang d'encre, avait cherché partout, menacé, frappé, failli tuer.

Sans relâche. Sans succès non plus. Quatre était revenu seul et il en était fier. En même temps, lui se sentait impuissant.

Les disputes et les mots de trop disparaissent au bout d'une journée de retard.

Au bout de six mois des « si j'avais su » se sont épanouis ainsi que des « s'il était là je ferais ».

Alors ils font. Tous les deux. Ils fondent.

Ils ne s'excuseront jamais, mais leurs mots détournés et leurs gestes très clairs ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des demandes de pardon.

¤

- Je me fous de la mission.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Trowa.

¤

Un murmure encore, toujours, contre un cou qui respire une peau moite, une peau qui sent l'homme, voire le fauve, mais il ne peut plus se passer d'elle, là.

Il veut la goûter, se l'approprier. S'approprier Quatre.

Il veut emporter une partie de lui sur sa langue, dans son corps, dans sa tête.

Des choses qui ne sont pas superficielles, des choses qui ne font pas mal comme des disputes, surtout quand c'est le dernier souvenir qui reste.

Trowa veut des choses qu'il n'avait pas voulues avant, ou que peut-être il n'avait pas conscience de vouloir. Et la conscience il l'avait à présent.

¤

- Regarde-toi. Tu ne réalises pas. Tu ne réalises même pas que tu es rentré.

¤

Un regard vert qui l'on sent à défaut de voir, que l'on sentait si fort que la peau se consumerait si on y prenait pas garde.

Les mains sur les poignets tiennent bon la barre.

Mais…

¤

- Trowa, c'est _toi_ qui trembles. C'est _toi_ qui ne réalises pas.

- Suis en manque… _manque de toi._

- Tu te drogues ?

¤

Un regard vert intense, intense, dont on sentait l'intensité encore, encore.

Un regard turquoise qui se voile plus encore, dans le noir.

Deux corps en surchauffe.

La jambe de Trowa entre les cuisses de Quatre.

Deux entrejambes l'une contre l'autre.

Deux halètements et l'orage qui gronde.

Un sourire en coin et une chevelure châtain roux qui chatouille une pommette. Un murmure.

¤

- Tu es ma came.

- C'est… c'est de la folie…

¤

C'était de la folie, de la folie et s'il lui parlait de son cauchemar maintenant il le prendrait un peu plus pour un aliéné.

Il lui dirait bien sûr, mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant. Un peu plus tard, juste un peu.

Trowa avait cru devenir fou sans lui, sans rien, même pas un espoir qu'il s'en sorte. Alors qu'il était passé pour mort, pas encore déclaré mort.

Succession Winner oblige.

184 jours sans nouvelles, sans rançons, sans rien… c'était un corps qu'on cherchait à retrouver.

¤

- 184 jours que je suis sevré de force.

¤

Et là il avait un corps vivant, oh, si vivant contre lui. Et un pouls juste sous ses lèvres.

Alors il les pose sur la gorge et suçote doucement.

Les mains sur ses poignets ont du mal à le retenir.

Et le corps nu frissonne du chaud-froid.

De la sueur.

De l'orage.

¤

- Des années que je t'ai dans le sang sans jouir de toi…

- Tro…

- Je veux ma dose.

¤

Et un homme-animal contre sa peau.

Homme-animal, toujours en débardeur, à la voix rauque, sensuelle à présent.

Homme que Quatre sentait durcir plus encore contre lui, la frénésie précédente ayant coupé, au tout début, toute excitation sexuelle, malgré la sensualité des explorations.

S'il avait voulu dire non il l'aurait fait. Et il n'en avait aucune envie, même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable.

Même s'il n'était sûr de rien, sauf du corps contre lui, de sa chaleur. Sur de qui était là.

Un filet de voix sur un voile de peau.

Un souffle sur des lèvres et des regards perdus dans la nuit, privés qu'ils étaient de luminosité, malgré les étincelles, malgré le futur feu d'artifices.

¤

- Besoin de toi, Quatre…

- Hm…

¤

Un baiser panique sur des lèvres entrouvertes.

L'homme contre la porte se sent durcir aussi, en réponse à celui qui l'appelle.

Des mots encore, lui qui parlait si peu.

Orage.

Orage.

¤

- Envie de toi…

- Hm…

¤

Un baiser surprise.

Baiser papillon.

Mains folles plus folles encore.

Corps nu frissonnant.

Eclair.

Tonnerre.

Bourrasque.

¤

- Mal de toi…

¤

Un baiser dévorant.

Des lèvres mordillées, apaisées de la langue, dévorées de l'extérieur.

Un baiser combat et le débardeur de Trowa éjecté par des mains qui ne retenaient plus les poignets.

Les mains de Trowa précédemment sur la taille, à présent sur des fesses, les empoignant avec possessivité.

Une réponse.

¤

- Inattendu ah… hm Trowa, ta main, pas là, je… je vais venir trop vite…

- Accroche-toi.

¤

Un baiser chercheur d'âme et des mains baladeuses, rassurantes, apaisantes, sur tout le corps.

Des gémissements et des frottements de plus en plus sensuels, des cris étouffés à même les lèvres…

« Inattendu », oui, disait la partie rationnelle du cerveau de Quatre. Mais il mentirait s'il se disait qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Il mentirait s'il se disait qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé, qu'il n'avait rien à lui prouver. Il mentirait s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu après son infiltration prolongée.

Si ce n'était pas cela et sa conscience professionnelle qui l'avaient permis de tenir, de se délivrer lui-même, d'accomplir sa mission…

mais de là à ce que cela semble partagé. Non ça ce n'était pas prévu.

Alors…

¤

- Laisse-moi juste… hmm… tu me ah ! La porte…

- … est solide… écarte encore les cuisses… laisse-moi entrer…

¤

« On l'a perdu » « C'est un professionnel » « Il nous recontactera » « Fais-lui confiance, c'est un dur à cuire » « Il a vu bien pire ».

Barton, malgré tout son talent, son professionnalisme et son « expérience » n'avait rien obtenu.

On avait tendance à oublier que les anciens pilotes pouvaient aussi échouer.

Et même cinq ans après, l'affaire Noventa était encore dans les mémoires.

Cette longue absence avait mis les émotions de Trowa à nues et sa chair à vif.

Et ce retour avait mis les pendules à l'heure.

La foudre ne tombe jamais au même endroit.

Alors pourquoi ils étaient atteints tous les deux ?

¤

- Dis-moi que tu _veux_ s'il te plaît… Dis-le moi…

- Je… Trowa… la… hmm… la euh douche ?

- Plus tard. Là je veux ta bouche…

¤

Avant de rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens, dans un uniforme qui n'était pas le sien, ses vêtements initiaux ayant été maculés de sang après qu'il ait réussi sa mission, Quatre était parti débriefer huit heures durant auprès du Général et s'était fait examiner par Sally.

Ses cheveux n'avaient pas tout à fait repris leur couleur naturelle – en ce moment ils étaient châtains blonds – et il ne portait plus les lentilles vertes depuis l'hôpital.

Seul moyen de voir qu'il était encore lui.

Qu'il avait peut-être su rester lui. Malgré les changements, les piercings, tout.

C'était difficile de ne presque plus être soi-même après si longtemps.

D'avoir une autre identité. De ne pas s'être perdu à être quelqu'un d'autre. Six mois. Sans ses amis, sans sa famille.

Sans…

¤

- Je veux toi…

- Trowa…

¤

L'Agent Spécial Winner avait fait savoir à son comité d'entreprise qu'il était en vie et qu'à partir du surlendemain il reprendrait les rênes, s'accordant le temps de souffler, de prendre un bain à défaut d'une douche à l'hôpital et de récupérer une apparence plus que convenable.

Et puis le temps aussi de se mettre au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa propre entreprise, il ne pouvait pas débarquer la bouche en cœur.

¤

- Appelle-moi. Donne-moi encore ta voix…

- Trowa…

¤

Il avait fait savoir à ses amis et partenaires, via un mail chaleureux bien que court, qu'il était vivant, que tout était dans le rapport pour des informations immédiates, mais que lui en parlerait beaucoup plus tard, n'aspirant qu'à dormir.

Et bien entendu que la mission avait été un succès, l'infiltration plus longue car plus gros, beaucoup plus gros poisson, qui l'avait obligé à passer pour mort, même si l'attentat contre le conseil avait été déjoué.

¤

- Dis-moi que tu veux…

- Oui…

¤

Le groupuscule n'en était pas un.

Les Preventers avaient été menés en bateau. Force 5 n'était même pas la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Quatre avait dû se faire des amis de fortune parmi ses ennemis, en convaincre quelques un de changer de voie, en tuer d'autres en légitime défense… il n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps immergé.

Il avait besoin d'air. De respirer autre chose que la mort et la trahison.

Il avait besoin…

¤

- …

- Embrasse-moi encore, Trowa…

¤

Quand Trowa avait reçu le mail, il était rentré plus tôt, s'était douché pour se calmer, pour lui laisser de l'espace, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Mais c'était sans compter son instinct.

Il vivait chez Quatre depuis qu'il était parti, revenant à ce même point, ce même endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, à chaque fois qu'il achevait une mission.

Chaque fois qu'il le cherchait et qu'il revenait bredouille, il revenait ici, s'auto persuadant qu'il reviendrait bien un jour, pour ne pas être plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et il était revenu au-delà de toute espérance. En dépit de bon sens.

¤

- Fais-moi… fais-moi sentir que je suis enfin chez moi.

¤

Une presque désespérance.

¤

- Rappelle-moi qui je suis…

- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra, Quatre….

¤

Et contre cette porte, sur le sofa, dans la cuisine, le lit, partout où ils le pouvaient, ils s'étaient donnés, trouvés.

Et à chaque fois, chaque endroit où il l'honorait, chaque fois qu'il le touchait, le prenait, le faisait jouir, chaque fois que son propre prénom s'échappait d'une gorge à vif sous la violence du plaisir, sous la passion, Trowa murmure, sans s'en apercevoir.

¤

- Je t'aime.

- …

¤

Contre la porte.

Jambes autour des reins.

Ongles fichés dans la chair des épaules.

Cheveux collés de sueur, mouillés par la tempête, enchaînés, déchaînés.

Suçons dans le cou, partout où on peut.

Partout où on veut laisser sa marque.

Orages, orages.

Mais l'orage est bien pâle face à la rage d'aimer.

Et la rage d'avoir failli perdre.

Cliché mais si ordinaire.

¤

- Je t'aime.

- …

¤

Sur le sofa.

Jambes au dessus des épaules.

Mains partout sur le torse, le ventre.

Corps moites.

Langue suçotée.

Piercing goûté et approuvé.

Gémissements sourds.

La fièvre les étreint.

¤

- J'ai besoin de toi…

- Oui…

¤

Dans la cuisine.

Reins creusés, fesses relevées.

Corps pénétré doucement, puissamment. Tendrement.

Jambes écartées.

Tête rejetée en arrière.

Epaule mordue.

Fort.

¤

- Plus jamais ça…

- Je… oui…

¤

Dans le lit.

Echevelés.

Corps moite, muscles roulants sous les doigts.

Corps blond assis sur un corps châtain roux.

Mains retenant des poignets au dessus de la tête.

Corps qui monte.

Descend.

Monte.

Descend.

¤

- Doucement…

- Oui, Trowa…

¤

Corps blond qui se penche.

Lèvres léchées, mordillées.

Le jour s'est levé, les regards se noient.

Emeraude dans le turquoise.

Poussées après poussées.

Profondes. Douces. Longues. Amples.

Ils prennent le temps, là.

Prennent le temps de s'aimer alors que le jour se lève.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

¤

- Encore… doucement, Quatre, doucement…

- …

¤

Doucement, toujours doucement. Trop doucement.

Corps serrés, cœurs serrés.

Mains entrelacées.

Corps qui retombe lourd.

Lourd mais vivant.

Lèvres sur une oreille.

Murmures, murmures.

Jouissance encore.

Tête blonde rejetée en arrière et cri arraché alors que le châtain se redresse et le serre fort, avant de l'attirer sur lui.

De pousser une dernière fois.

Et de s'abandonner…

¤

- …

- _Je t'aime, Trowa…_

¤

En silence.

Epuisés.

Comblés.

¤

¤

Après le stress, la culpabilité, la rage, la frénésie, l'extase, Trowa nicha sa tête au creux du cou de Quatre, posant les lèvres dessus, respirant contre sa peau chaude.

Quand leurs cœurs prirent un rythme normal, il murmura doucement, langoureusement.

¤

- Quatre…

- Hmm ?

- Tu devrais te doucher.

¤

Un sourire fatigué que Trowa sent avant de le voir.

Des mains caressant des cheveux châtain roux.

¤

- Ah… tu me permets maintenant ?

- Seulement si je viens avec toi… je peux ?

¤

Un autre sourire.

Un sourire pardon pour la rudesse, pour tout.

Un sourire qui ne s'excuse pas du reste.

¤

- Oui. Tu en as besoin toi aussi.

¤

La vie reprend son cours oui.

Ils ne changeront jamais de métier, c'est en partie ce qui les détermine alors autant ne pas s'appesantir.

Juste régler ses comptes et aller de l'avant, pour n'avoir ni remord ni regret.

Faire ce qui doit être fait.

Le calme après la tempête, donc.

En attendant une prochaine qu'ils affronteraient à deux, cette fois.

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

Bon, ça faisait longtemps que le angst n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Mici pour vos tits mots et à peluche !

Mithy ¤ serial scribouilleuse pour coupines en thèse XD ¤


End file.
